


The History of Phillip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr

by GemsandJunk



Series: The History of Pip and Theo [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU where the reynolds pamphlet never happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is tired of her husband's shit, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I call them stupid teens but theo is like 21 and phillip is a college graduate, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Sexism, Poetry, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, susan reynolds gets the love she deserves, theo is a snarky dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/pseuds/GemsandJunk
Summary: The sweet, awkward, teenage-angst ridden story about how Phillip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr met and fell in love.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr (past), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: The History of Pip and Theo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852483
Comments: 57
Kudos: 64





	1. The library

Phillip tapped the table he was sitting at absentmindedly, scanning the dusty, wide library shelves lined on the walls. He was honestly pretty frustrated; he always wrote his best poetry at the library, and he was getting absolutely nothing.

He took the sheet of blank paper he was planning on writing on and began folding it. Origami was a small hobby of his. He started folding and twisting it into a small heart, humming at it.  
He picked up his quill and began spinning it staring into the walls. While doing so he lifted his head as he heard the bell hanging on top of the door ring, signalling a visitor arriving. In walked in a girl.

A beautiful girl.

Phillip had never seen anyone like her before. She was stunning, with a curved, developed body and unruly black hair reaching her shoulders. Her soulful deep brown eyes stared at a small sketchbook she was holding. She picked a quill from behind her ear and began writing something down, pursing her lips.

Phillip had to meet her. He had met and slept with several women before, yes, but he never saw someone as beautiful as her. He got up from the table and walked towards her, an action she seemed to notice, standing up straighter and looking directly at him.

“Pleasure to meet you, dear,” he introduced himself, bowing. He slipped the origami heart into her palm.

“The pleasure Is all mine, sir,” she said in a confused tone with a tinge of worry, still staring at him. Her posture quickly became more rigid and protective of herself, which made Phillip take a step back.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, miss. I should go-“ he said awkwardly, trying to leave.

“N-no, it’s fine really!” She assured frantically, trying to regain composure. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” She bowed politely.

Phillip smiled. “So, what’s a girl like you doing here?” he flirted.

“I’m an aspiring artist. I do my best work in quiet places,” She handed him the sketchbook, letting him flip through pages of animals and neighbourhoods. He stopped on a sketch of a woman who looked like her, but just not quite.

“I assume this is your mother?” He asked, handing it back to her. She nodded.

“You clearly have her looks,” he teased.

“Thank you. So, what exactly is a person like you doing here?” She asked,teasing.

“I like to consider myself a poet, I haven’t really written anything recently, though,” Phillip said.

“Well, read some to me when you finally write some.” she teased. Phillip laughed. 

“So, what’s your name, sir?” She asked. Phillip looked confused; Just about every woman new york knew who he was. She didn’t look like the type of girl that was sheltered her entire life by her family.

“Phillip Hamilton, my dear,” He bowed, holding her hand and kissing it. He looked back at her with a smirk, only to see her face going a hundred expressions a minute. First shock, confusion, anger, and finally, disgust. She angrily pulled her hand away from him.

She clutched her sketchbook tightly and began making her way to the door. “Good day, Mr. Hamilton,” she said, her voice layered with disgust. This wasn’t too shocking for Phillip; a few women had rejected him due to his father, but none of them gave the same cold, disgusted glare that she did, burning into his skull.

“Wait, stay!” He cried, a little too loud for the library. “Can I at least get your name?” He asked.

She didn’t look back at him when he asked.

“Theodosia Burr, daughter of Aaron Burr. Goodbye, sir.” She said bitterly, storming out.

Shit. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was the daughter of one the people his father hated the most. He loved his father with all his heart, but one day that man was going to choke on all that pride. If he was lucky he’d bump into her again. If he was ridiculous child who was completely infatuated with a woman he barely knew, he would write to her.

He wondered what he would say to her in his letter. 

* * *

Theodosia sat in her carriage, steaming in rage. That fucking dick.

It was bad enough that he was a Hamilton, but the fact that it was Phillip Fucking Hamilton really kicked it off. She had heard plenty about the man from rumours and friends. He was a no good skirt-chaser that didn’t care about women feelings and nothing more. She had her suspicions when she saw that he fit the description most of her friends used -freckled, wild hair, admittedly hot- but a part of her ignored those things in hopes that he was just a charming boy.

Her father didn’t raise her to be so naive. Speaking of her father, she couldn’t believe that she was being flattered by the son of her father’s political rival. She always thought that his warning about Hamilton’s being sleazy and impulsive bordered on paranoia, but she was beginning to change her mind.

“Thank you, sir,” she said to the driver of the coach, stepping off to her house.

Entering the mansion, she tripped over a pile luggage.”THEO! Are you okay!?” Her father asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, dad.” She assured him, standing up. She stared at all the luggage. Her father was making a business trip to London for a few weeks and was known to overpack. “It’s a few weeks, dad, not a year. Don’t you think this is a little too much, even for you?”.

Her father laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with being prepared, my dear,”. “How was the library?”.

Theo cringed at the question. She knew that if she told him that there was a Hamilton going after her, he would’ve dropped everything to stay by her side. “It was fine, dad,” she said, giving her family’s signature non-committal smile.

“Are you sure, dear?” He asked, holding her face in his arms.

“It was fine, really,” she assured. “Doesn’t your boat dock pretty soon? You should really get going,” she said.

Her father gave her a tight hug. “Don’t to anything you can do tomorrow, my dear. Love you.” He said, kissing her on her forehead. He grabbed as much luggage as he could and made his way outside with Theo waving him away.

Her smile faded as the door locked in front of her. She made her way to the parlour, sitting on a plush couch and letting out a frustrated sigh. It took her a moment to realize that she was still holding the origami heart Phillip had slipped into her hand.

“That little dick, making me think he was hot,” she hissed, clutching it to her chest tightly.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Theo exchange 'love' letters.

Theo was expecting the next few weeks to be like all the other times her father left her behind on buisness trips: reading, drawing, and an occasional visit to a friend.

She wasn't expecting a letter from Phillip Fucking Hamilton. Thier little talk happened over a week ago and Theo had almost forgotten about it. He clearly hadn't.

_Dear, Theodosia,_

_The moment I saw you it felt like time itself stopped. Your prescence shined like an angel sent from heaven. You're voice is melodious and your eyes contain souls filled with beauty. The conversation we had was small and short-lived, yet I can't help but replay it in my head whenever I get the chance._

She felt her cheeks heat up, and then berated herself for being easily flattered by empty compliments.

_I apologize for the fact our conversation ended so abruptly; I really don't know what it was I said to drive you way._

Her cheeks heated up again, but in embarassment. The way she stormed out was unladylike and unreasonble, and the fact that she left wasn't entirely his fault. Her father didn't raise her to get so emotional.

_I am more than aware of our father's relationship with each other, but I do not see that as a reason for us not to be able to have a friendship, and maybe more._

He was joking, right? They're father's were more than a good a reason to never talk to each other again.

_Something about you makes me feel like we've met before. Is it your soulful eyes, perhaps?_

Theo rolled her so-called soulful eyes. They _had_ met before; they went to the same boarding school for a while before her mother died and her father had decided to homeschool her.

_I have been thinking about you day and night and have been hoping to see you again. If you're not interested I understand, but i plead that you give me another opportunity to see your breath taking beauty again._

_Sincerely, Phillip_

Theo sat in her bedroom desk, thinking. Yes, he was a Hamilton, and yes, he was _Phillip_ Hamilton, but if the letter was any proof, he was exceptionally polite as well, and a small part of her wanted an opportunity to see his face again. Her behaviour at the library was immature and just ignoring the letter was unbecoming. Fine, she would see him again, but just to apologize. If he even made a refrence to making her one of his conquests, she would leave, then and there.

She began to write a letter.

* * *

To be honest, Phillip didn't expect to be written back. Judging by Theo's reaction at the library, her feelings about him were set in stone. Still, he was ecstatic to see her letter arrive a few days after hie sent his.

_Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

He groaned at the use of formalities, but tried to stay on the positive ends of things.

_I'm not as masterful at the quill as you are, so I will try to keep this short._

A compliment, nice.

_Your letter, while a bit too melodramatic for my taste, was thoughtful and sweet. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special._

Phillip smiled at the compliment but couldn't help but feel there was a touch of sarcasm in her words.

_I require your prescence at Churchill Park at six O'clock sharp. I would prefer to tell why you are needed there, but I feel that we need to be face to face for this event to happen._

Phillip smirked. For _what_ event to happen, exactly? He didnt really expect her to be so upfront but he wasn't complaining.

_Sincerely, Theodosia Burr_

* * *

Come six and Phillip was already making his way to the park, smiling. He spotted theo, who was standing by a large oak tree, quickly and practically jumped over to her.

"It's nice to see you again," he said, kissing her hand. "So, what pleasure do I owe you this meeting?"

"It's nice to see you again, too," Theo replied. "And, well... I brought you here to apologize."

What? 

"Apologize?" Phillip asked. "What for?".

"The way I stormed out when we met. It was childish and immature. So... sorry." she mumbled, getting uncharacteristically shy and nervous., not making eye contact.

"That's it? What happened at the library was fine, really," he assured. "That definitely wasn't the worst reaction I've gotten when I tell people about my family, trust me".

Theo laughed. It was such a soft, beautiful, sound that was gonna ring in his head for ages. He was so distracted he didn't even notice the dark clouds forming over his head or light raindrops hitting his hair.

Theo did, though, coughing when she came into contact with the rain.

"Are you okay, Theodosia?" He asked worriedly. She looked at him for a second before giving him a quick nod. He immediately took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"You're getting sick, you need to go home. I'll try to get a coah for-" his rambling was cut off by theo grabbing his arm and running as fast as she could with Phillip worriedly following her from behind.

Theo bolted down the streets and into a small mansion, which was clearly her house.

She finally managed to catch her breath and stop coughing. "Sorry about that. Getting sick is a bit of a phobia of mine. You should probably get home before-" she was intterupted by a loud crack of lightening from outside. "...the strom gets any worse," she finished.

"You can't go out there. You'll have to stay the night," she said simply before getting a panicky expression.

Phillip was confused for a moment before understanding. He was in the house of his father's political opponents daughter.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to comment!


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Theo try to survive the storm,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo lowkey has her sexual awakening here so that's fun

“Is your father home?” Probably not the right thing to ask when you’re facing the girl of your dreams and are also soaking wet. Phillip considered this to be a completely valid worry to have, after all, he didn’t really have the best encounters with the women he courted father’s, and he highly doubted that Aaron Burr would react differently.

“He’s at a business trip,” Theo replied, wringing out her hair. “So, it looks like we’ll be spending the night,” She wasn’t making direct eye contact and he was sure she was blushing. “Are you okay?”.

“I’m fine, are you?” He asked, trying to place a hand on her shoulder, only for her to flinch backwards.

“I’m fine!” She said unconvincingly. “Do you want get some tea? I’ll get some,” she blurted out. Without waiting for an answer she immediately ran into the kitchen, leaving him in the entrance, alone.

* * *

This was fine.

The fact that her Father’s political opponent son was in her house with no way to leave was fine.

“Talk less, smile more,” she mumbled to herself, knowing that following her father’s mantra would be the only way she would be able to survive the night.

Theodosia let the tea steam hiss as she tried to grasp on what was going on. She didn’t hate Phillip, he seemed pretty harmless and admittedly cute, but that didn’t mean she was eager to have him in her house for the night. This was fine, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, hopefully. He was sleazy, yes, but he would never go as far as to force himself on her, right? Her spine shivered at the thought. She wished that her father was home with her, though that would bring up a whole different set of problems.

Realizing that she was still making food, she turned off the stove and poured the tea onto two cups she put on a tray. As she brought it into the entrance she saw that Phillip had left the entrance and was who know where by now.

This was also fine.

* * *

It probably wasn’t the best idea to be wondering around the house of someone he barely knew, but curiosity got over the best of Phillip. The house was pretty nice, most of the halls painted light purple with a few decorations. He wondered how Theodosia managed to live to just a few blocks away from his home and he didn’t notice her until right now. 

Speaking of Theodosia, the way that she acted always made Phillip want to spend even more time with her. The way her voice blended the lines with sarcasm and sincerity, the way her posture was so protective of itself, the way that she expressed indescribable feelings with nothing but her eyes, god, her eyes-

His train of thought was interrupted by his hands grazing over an object hanging on the wall; a painting. It was Theo and her family. She looked about ten in the painting with her mother on her left, looking like an older version of her, and her father on her left.

Her father Aaron Burr.

Phillip gulped, realizing what exactly he was getting himself into by falling in love with Theo. He would never hear the end the end of it from his father if he told his family about her. He prided himself on his legacy, yes, but his father had six other kids to fulfill the family’s honour. Why did he have all that pressure on him just because he was the oldest?

“Phillip?” A voice said, causing him to nearly fall over. It was Theososia, holding a tray with two cups of tea in it. “What exactly are you doing?” She asked, trying to hide her laughter. He honestly wouldn’t have minded her laughing at him if it meant he could hear her laugh. “What’re you doing out here?” She asked.

“Nothing, really,” he replied. “Is this your whole family?” He asked, pointing at the painting. “Just you and and your parents?”.

Theo looked away nervously. “Actually, it’s just me and my father; my mother died when I was eleven,” she admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

Phillips eyes widened. “O-oh, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry!” he stuttered out awkwardly.

“It’s okay, there’s no way you would’ve! It’s fine!” Theo stuttered out in reply.

The silence between was thick and uncomfortable, with both of them not knowing what to say, or if they should say anything at all. Phillip reached for her hand only to feel something in her palm. He pulled it out of her hand.

“You kept the heart?” He teased, waving it in front of her face.

“H-hey! Give that back! It’s mine, isn’t it?” She shouted, dropping the tray and letting it crash on the rug.

“I just wanna look at it for a moment! It’s cute that you kept it! You DO like me!” He laughed, waving the heart just above her reach. Theo groaned waving her arms and trying to grab it.  
“You look adorable, you know that, right?”.

“Quit it, now! This is embarrassing!” She huffed.

“Fine, fine,” he said, handing it over, his laughter dying down. “Still, that’s really cute,”.

“I’m not cute and we are not discussing this ever again,” She mumbled. Putting the heart in a hidden pocket. “Great, now I have to clean all this,”she stared at the spilled tea.

“Why rush? We have more than enough time. Come with me!” he said, immediately dragging Theo down the stair and halls.

“Hey! Do you even know where you’re going?” She asked, nearly tripping over her feet as she tried to keep up with his running.

“Not in the slightest! That’s where you come in!” He chirped, going down a winding staircase with her.

As he made his way down the stairs he turned back to see Theo with a wide-eyed grin and her laughing as hard as she could.

* * *

Theo didn’t know how the storm was going to work out for her and Phillip, but she didn’t exactly expect it with her and him sitting by a lit fireplace on a couch. She sat at the side of the couch, staring at him in the comfortable silence. She was a bit scared of him, yeah, but trust was starting to form.

“So,” Phillip said, trying to start a conversation. “What do you want to be when you grow up?” He asked.

“Do what any other rich person’s daughter does: become a socialite. I’ve been studying law my entire life yet I’m doomed to an eternity of planning events and telling men who have no idea what they’re talking about how great they are,” she complained.

“Law, huh? I could see arguing with people for a living,” he teased. Theo stuck her tongue at her in playful retaliation.

“Very funny. So what do you wanna do?” She asked, placing her hand on his.

“Poetry. Can’t find any anything to write recently; I’m finding new inspiration at the moment, though,” He flirted, winking at her. Theo blushed slightly. She shook her head, getting frustrated by his charming words and flirting.

She coughed, trying to force their way out of the conversation. “Why me?” She asked awkwardly.

“What?” He asked.

“Why me? You know as much as I do that you can have any girl in the city; why me?” She asked, turning her head the other way.

“Because you’re not like every girl in the city!” He said. “You’re smart, and beautiful, and the way you’re so sarcastic kind of turns me on, and god, you’re perfect-“ his ramble was cut off by Theo leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly.

They stayed like that for a while, Theo straddling herself over his body and holding his face with her hand, their faces so close they could taste each other. Phillip took her hand and started guiding it downwards. “We can stop whenever you want,” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. She blushed profusely; He didn’t think they were- _were_ they?

It didn’t take long before the dawning realization that she had no idea what the fuck she was planning to do with him or do _to_ him sunk in. She jumped away, landing on the other side of the couch.

“I-i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I was just- we were just- I wasn’t trying to-“ she rambled nonsensically as Phillip rushed over to comfort her.

“It’s okay, Theo. You shouldn’t apologize. You were uncomfortable and you told me so, that’s nothing to apologize for,” he said, trying to comfort her.

Theo’s ramble continued, up to the point where she didn’t even know what she was talking about. The last thing she remembered was her rambling incessantly into his shoulder as he comforted her.

* * *

Theo woke up sleepily in… the guest room? She looked down at the dress she was wearing-the same dress she was wearing yesterday- as she tried to recall what happened last night.

Letters.

A storm.

Phillip- fuck, Phillip. Where was he? The storm was probably over; did he leave?

Her thoughts were interrupted. By a knocking on the door and Phillip himself entering with a breakfast tray.

“Morning! How’dya sleep, Theo?” He asked cheerfully.

“You’re still here? Why?” Theo asked, struggling with some morning voice.

“Well, last night you kind of passed out from all the rambling and I couldn’t just leave you there, so I took you here and stayed the night,” he explained, then blushed slightly and sat by the bed. “Speaking of which, can we talk about last night?”.

Theo nearly choked on her breakfast as her foggy memories of what happened last night rose. “What about last night? Do you want me to apologize for not satisfying your needs?” She asked rather bluntly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“No, not at all!” Phillip said, blushing profusely. “It’s just that you looked so scared when you pulled away, like you were afraid I wasn’t gonna take no for an answer. If you’re not comfortable with anything I do, please tell me and I’ll back off, okay?”.

She wasn’t expecting him to even talk about last night; he didn’t get laid, so what was there to talk about? She was flattered, really. “Thanks,” she said, blushing.

“You’re welcome,” he replied happily. “So, are you gonna kick me out now? This is usually when that happens,”.

“That sounds like a pretty good idea” Theo said, sipping tea. “Oh, and, uh, can you please not tell anyone you were here? This sort of thing wouldn’t look good for our families. If anyone asks just lie and say that you were at a friends house,” she mumbled nervously.

“I was at a friends’? I thought you wanted me to lie?” He teased.

“Theo laughed lightly at his horrible joke. “Get out of my house pip,” she joked, giving him a light shove. “I’ll see you again?”.

Phillip smiled. “Of course,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! make sure to comment!


	4. The way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Phillip (but mostly theo) try to come to terms about their feelings about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter titles

Phillip happily walked down the street without a care in the world. He was safe,Theo had admitted she liked him (sort of), and she had asked to see him again. He rubbed his hand over the spot Theo had kissed him the night before, humming happily. He was so dazed that he didn’t even react when his mother puled him into the entrance when he reached the house.

“PIP! Are you okay!?” She yelled, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“I’m fine, Mama! Why wouldn’t I be?’ He assured, trying to shake her hands of him.

“The storm! Me and your father have been worried sick about you!” She said, cradling his face in her arms. “Are you hurt? Sick? Hungry?” She asked worriedly.

“Mama, I’m fine, just kind of tired, really,” Phillip said, trying to shake his way out of her grip.

She pursed her lips, staring at her son. “If you insist,” she said, kissing his forehead lightly. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” she chirped.

“Yes, Mama,” he replied, walking up to his room, still dazed about the night before. As he entered the room he was introduced by his close friend Georges who was lying on his bed, reading something. He was living with the Hamiltons while his father was In jail. Again.

“Mon ami, you’re home!” He chirped in his thick French accent. 

“Hey, G,” Phillip said. “Watchya reading?” He asked.

“Oh, just some of your work. So, when will I meet this Theodosia?” He asked slyly.

Phillip blushed profusely. “Don’t read that!” He shouted.

“Why not? This is some of your best work,” Georges teased.

“You’re not gonna let me hear the end of this, are you?” Phillip groaned.

"Of course,” Georges said, flipping through the poems. "No wonder you weren't home on time. So, what's she like in bed?".

Phillip blushed harder. "We didn't have sex," he said, not bothering to explain the events of last night. 

"Scared her away, huh?" He asked.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Phillip asked, his face still red.

Georges raised an eyebrow. "I think feeling this way about your father's political rival is plenty to talk about, my friend,".

Shit.

Georges laughed at Phillips panicked face. "You look mortified, Mon ami!".

"I am mortified," Phillip managed to choke out. "Please don't tell anyone about this.".

"Why not? I mean just imagine the gossip! It would be-" Georges was cut off by Phillip grabbing his collar and pulling him to his face.

"Si tu dis à quelqu'un que ton cul est mort," he hissed.

Georges gave an exaggerated shrug. "Fine, but I don't think the ass you want so badly is _mine_ ," he said slyly.

"Georges!"

* * *

Theo walked down the halls, trying to properly compose her thoughts. She enjoyed Phillips company, yes, but how much did she really know about him? Could she trust him?

 _Did you forget what Papa told you about people proving themselves to you? Or were you too busy trying to find a way into Phillips pants?_ An annoying voice hissed into her ear.

"Will you forget about last night already?" She groaned to herself. "Nothing even happened.". Still, her behaviour during the night before was rather impulsive, all of it. During that night the slightest touch or flirt was intoxicating; It was as if the world was just her and Philip.

"Probably just symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome setting in," she muttered to herself. She wanted to like Phillip, she really did, but she needed him to prove himself and show her the type of person he was when he trying to court a lady.

Her thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door which she answered, a part of her hoping it was Phillip. "Hi Theo!" The person at the door chirped. It was Susan, Theo's longtime friend. She stood by the door in her usual meek frame and smiling at her friend with her wide eyes that made her look much more younger than she actually was.

"Suzy! I've missed you!" She said with genuine excitement. Finally, something she could count on. " Come in!".

"I've missed you to. What have you been thinking about recently?" Susan asked in her soft voice as she entered.

"Oh, nothing," Theo liked, giving a fake, practiced smile.

Susan pouted. "Your smiles don't work on me, remember? What is it?" She asked.

Theo sighed heavily. Wether she liked it or not, Susan knew her more than she knew herself. "A boy," she admitted.

Susan's eyes lit up. "A boy? Really? I always thought you'd die an old spinster!" She nearly yelled.

"That's the dream, isn't it?" Theo said half-heartedly. " His name is Philip and he's... charming. A little too charming for my tastes. He spent the night here,".

Susan smiled wide. "Really!?" She gushed.

Theo blushed. " It was no big deal.".

Susan pouted again. " Why is it so hard for you to admit you care about people?" She asked.

"To care about someone I'd have to know them for more than a two days. In this case I do not," she said.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Well, can you at least tell me about his family?" She asked.

"He's a Hamilton."

Susan nearly flinched at the mention of the name. "Oh," she said shakily, trying to gain composure.

Theo gave a small smile. "It appears you've seen one of my many dilemmas about this boy," she said.

* * *

The next day Theo decided to take a trip to the library to clear her head. In hindsight this was not the best idea, as she was immediately met by the feeling of a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked over her shoulder in annoyance, finding Phillip hamilton, the one and only, on a table just across from her. She walked over to him, practicing what she wanted to say to him in her head. After a long night of refusing to tell susan how she felt and finally caving in, she had a pretty good idea.

"It's nice to see you again," he said, charming as ever.

"It's nice to see you, too," She said quickly, trying to force her way out of pleasantries. "Look, can I talk to you outside?".

Phillip smiled widely and let her lead him outside. "Of course, dearest,".

She held phillips hand tightly as she talked. "Look, you're really sweet, and i want to like you, alot, but i don't exactly know you," she said, not making eye contact.

"You want to stop seeing me?' Philip asked carefully.

"N-no! It's nothing like that! I just want to know what you're like when you're not trying to get a girl to fall for you. Can I... spend the day with you tomorrow? Just to see?" She mumbled, face getting hot.

Philip smirked. "Are you sure you're not just asking me out?".

Theo relaxed her posture a bit at his smile. "I'm sure. I'll see you here at eight tomorrow, Hamilton."

"Well, i'll try to be on my best behaviour," he took her hand and kissed it before smiling and walking away.

 _I hope you do_ , She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Susan would be in her mid-teens at this point, if you're wondering why she sounds so young.  
> \- Si tu dis à quelqu'un que ton cul est mort: If you tell anyone your ass is dead


	5. The "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Theo finally go on a date... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn so get ready for a lot of "we're just friends but i'd fuck you if you asked" moments

Theo sat by a bench near the library, playing with her hair awkwardly. What if Philip ditched her? What if that wasn’t that much of a bad idea? He’d be out of her head and she could lead her life normally. Then again, a small part of her knew he wouldn’t get out of her head so quickly.

“Hey, Theo!” His loud voice rang through her head as he sat next to her. Philip cupped her face and pressed her forehead on his, causing her to blush profusely.

Philip smirked, feeling her heat on his skin. “So, where do we start today?” He asked.

“Whatever you want,” she said, shrugging.

“Whatever you say, dearest,” he said, not letting go of her face.

He grabbed her arm and started leading her down the street on walk. The two made their way down the tree strewn streets, side by side. “You know, I always think that you hate me or something,” Philip mused.

“Why? Because I don’t throw myself at you like other women?” She asked.

Philip laughed softly. “Yeah, kinda,” he said, looping his arm with hers. “But I like a challenge.”.

Theo raised an eyebrow. “That’s what I am? A challenge for you?”

Philip panicked for a second. “No! W-well yeah, but- it’s a compliment?” He choked out.

Theo laughed. “You certainly have a way with words, Hamilton,” she snarked. “I assume you get that from your father?”.

“You could say that. You seem to have some traits from your father as well”.

“And those are?”

“I’d rather not say,”

“What, you find me indecisive and that I lack ambition?” Theo asked.

“I would say you’re very… slow-paced,” Philip said delicately.

“I like taking my time and seeing situations from all angles. You should try it sometime,” she teased.

“Why spend so much time waiting when you can choose the first good option you see?” He asked.

“Well, sometimes the option you pick might not be as good as it seems,” she said, hoping he understood the meaning of her words.

Phillips face softened and his posture got less relaxed at her words. “I know where we can go, you’ll love it,” he forced out awkwardly.

Theo gave a careful smile. “By all means, lead the way”. He took her hand and started leading her away to who knows where.

* * *

“So, is this spot you were so eager to show me?” She said, trying to hide her amazement. It was a small hidden spot in a park with tall, limping trees surrounding it and a pond trailed along flower bushes. It was beautiful, honestly.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it”, Philip said, seeing past her facade. She was so cute when she was stubborn. He sat by a tree, patting the ground next to her and signalling Theo to come over.

“So, how did you find this place?” She asked, sitting by him.

“My parents used to take me her when I was younger, and when they got busier, I came here by myself.” He explained, leaning onto her shoulder.

“You’re trying to tell me that you’ve never brought a girl here?” She asked, patting his hair slightly. He blushed at the casual contact, but didn’t ignore the judgement in her voice.

“Actually, yeah. I think you’re the first person I brought here.” He said, leaning lower, practically laying on her lap at this point. She didn’t move away, but she didn’t continue petting his hair, either.

“Wow, I’m flattered, Hamilton,” she said halfheartedly.

“Nice to know, Burr,” he noted, and kissed her neck roughly. His rough lips felt like heaven on her soft skin and he couldn’t help the small sounds that escaped his mouth. He immediately pulled away when he felt her posture freeze up.

“Too much?” He asked carefully.

“ _Very_ much,” she said, blushing.

“Shit, sorry,” he said, blushing darkly in shame. He got up from her lap and sat by the tree beside her.

“I-it’s fine,” she said, not looking directly at him. She stared at the sunlit gaps of the tree branches above them. “This place really is beautiful” she mused. She stood up, walking around the trees.

“I know, right? It’s perfect,” he said, not leaving the spot, adoring Theo’s lighted figure in the sun.

“You’re a horrible kisser, you know that, right?” She snarked, lightly touching the bark of a tree.

“First of all how DARE you,” He yelled in mock anger, jumping up and storming towards her.

“Don’t get made at me for telling the truth,” she insisted, caressing the spot he kissed her. “I’ve never even kissed anyone, and I know that was disgusting”.

“You’ve never kissed anyone? How old even are you?” Philip pointed out.

“We can’t all be whores.”

“Well, that’s just rude."

Theo laughed, god he loved that sound. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the nose. “How was that?”.

“Much better,” Theo said, smiling.

* * *

The walk back to Theo’s home was perfect. It was snarky and careful, Philip trying his hardest to make her laugh and Theo testing his knowledge. Theo’s favourite moments was the ones with comfortable sciences and chaste flirting. She wasn’t in love with the man; being in love was such a complex and pure experience, known to make its users helpless and vulnerable, and she didn’t know if she was ready to feel this way about him.

  
But there was a difference between falling in love and loving someone, and maybe she was starting to love Phillip.

“Thank you for this lovely day,” she said politely.

“If you want, I could make your night even lovelier,” Phillip flirted, holding her waist tightly.

“I’d rather not,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

Phillip still smiled. “Well, before I leave can I ask you something?”.

“Of course,”.

“What are we?”.

Theo had a quick worrying expression but quickly calmed herself down. “You’re.. sweet, and smart, and you clearly care about me. You’re amazing, really. I want us to be friends, close friends,” she said, waiting for a reaction from him.

“I think you’re amazing, too,” Philip said simply, pressing his forehead against hers. His words were a good enough answer.

During that moment it felt like it just her and Philip was more than enough.


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's dad comes back.

_What is love?_

_Is it the way I look at you when you're not watching?_

_Is it the peaceful silences in our conversations?_

_Is it just knowing that I will see you soon?_

_We are star-crossed friends and so much more, Theodosia_

_You truly are everything I've wanted to be able to love- calm, mysterious, slow-paced_

_My dearest, Theodosia, do you see love in me?_

"So, what do you think?" Phillip said, looking up from his poem and turned to Theo. 

"It's very sweet. A lot less wordy than the rest of your poems, and far less erotic," she noted.

Philip blushed, thinking about the embarrassingly erotic poem he had sent her a week ago. "Will you please stop talking about that? I was drunk when i wrote it and never meant to send it to you,".

"Oh, I'd love to forget it, but your writing just isn't one that can be shaken away. What was that line again? _Moans of pleasure and pain sound the same_? Not your best work, doesn't even rhyme," she teased even further.

"Shut uuuuupppp," he playfully groaned. He loved this, moments were they could just talk and joked and be themselves.

Theo got up from the couch in her house's parlor. "Alright, time for you to leave," she said quickly.

"What? Why?" Phillip asked, getting up as well.

"My father's coming home soon and-"

"And you don't want him to think you've been fucking some random guy in his house the whole time, I get it. Happened before?" He said, understanding.

"No, it has not. You're the first guy I've ever brought to my house and my father get's really weird when it comes to guys, which is more of a reason for you to leave," Theo said.

Phillip leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile. He still wasn't entirely sure what they were, but he loved her, and she loved him, and that was enough to satisfy him.

"I hope your father has a safe trip back," he said as a good bye.

* * *

Theo waited at the docks eagerly looking for her father, taking a few steps backwards. She had never been fond of sailing and the uncomfortably close ships didn't ease her fear.

She help her parasol tightly, staring at the latest ship to dock. She tried to distract herself by thinking about how her mother would hold her hand and joke with her as they waited for her father to arrive.

"Theodosia?" A deep voice asked. 

Theo lit up. "Papa!" She cried, trying to find his figure in the crowd. After frustratingly pushing her way through people while trying to stay composed and polite, she finally saw him. She hugged him gleefully smiling. "Papa, I've missed you!" 

She could practically hear his smile. "I've missed you two, Dosia. I think this reunion would be better at home, dear." He said. Theo nodded, leading him to the coach.

Spending the day with her father was great. They spent the day discussing politics, books they've read, and anything else that came to mind. Theo tried her hardest to tell him the absolute least about what she did while he was gone. It was impossible to tell him anything without bringing up Phillip.

Dinner was the same usual, with comfortable pauses in the conversations, or at least they should've been comfortable, Theo thought as she awkwardly fidgeted in her chair.

It felt weird, keeping another person secret from her father. She had no idea how Phillip was able to lie to his parents about were he was, everyday for weeks.

"Dosia, are you okay?" Her father asked from across the table. "Are you sick?"

Theo took a deep sigh and placed her utensils on the table. _Talk less, smile more,_ she thought. _Just tell him everything that needs telling and wait for a reaction._

"Papa, while you were gone, I met a boy," she admitted. Her father nearly choked on his food, but didn't say anything.

"His name is Philip and we met the day you left. We've been spending a lot of time together, and I'd like you to meet him" she explained quickly, silently cursing herself with every word she said.

Her father ate his food slowly, thinking.

"Papa?" she asked carefully.

"Tell me more about this Phillip," he said. Completely noncommittal.

Theo took a deeper breath and tried to calm down. "Well, he's a poet, he just graduated from Kings College, and we've been talking a lot. We're just close friends, nothing's going between us, really..." she rambled, trying to read his expressions.

She was eternally grateful for when the dinner ended and he had made an halfhearted offer to meet him."Thank you, sir," she mumbled, running to her room.

She reached underneath her bed and pulled out a small green box, flipping through the various letters inside. "You are my dearest, Theodosia, I have never met anyone quite like you, I pray that you will find a man that loves you half as much as I do..." she mumbled, reading through them. She held them tight to her chest and sighed.

"You'll be fine, Pip. Probably."


	7. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip meets Theo's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter!

"Theo, you okay?" Phillip asked, staring at her from the tree swing in his secret spot.

She wasn't okay. Not in the slightest. If her father didn't like him tonight she would never see him again, not to mention the dilemma of Philip not knowing anything about that. "I'm, I'm fine," she mumbled, not wanting to stay in the comfort of sitting by his side but not wanting to leave either.

"You sure about that?" he asked her, playing with her hair and kissing the shell of her ear.

Theo shivered at the contact and took a deep breath, playing with her hands. "I need a favour,"she said.

Phillip raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"I need you to... come over for dinner with me and my father," she admitted, not making eye contact.

"What."

"Look, last night I told my dad about you and now he wants you to come over for dinner and you have to come and i'm so sorry." she jumbled her words together as she rambled. Phillip held his face in her hands, making her stop.

"Does he-"

"No, he barely knows anything about you."

Philip pouted. "What, are you ashamed of me or something?" he asked.

Theo pulled her face away. "Of course not, I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell him. I just want him to like you first, and _then_ i'll find a way to tell him. I just don't want to hurt him, you know?" she explained.

Phillip nodded. "I get it, but do I _have_ to be there, really? I mean, what's the point of showing up physically when a strongly worded letter can do the trick?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's dinner, Philip. You're not asking for my hand in marriage." Theo rolled her eyes.

Philip played with his hair. "I know, but this is your dad we're talking about. I'm just afraid I won't make a good first impression."

Theo gave him a warm smile and leaned into him. "Just don't be a dick and act polite, pip. You'll be fine," she comforted him. She could still feel his quickened breath on her skin, but took comfort in short nod and hand wrapped around her.

* * *

Phillip stood at the door of Theo's house, panicking. The house had been such a familiar sight for him during the past few weeks, a place where he could be with someone he loved in peace, yet looking at it now filled him with dread and unease. This wasn't even that big of a deal, his entire relationship with Theo was depending on this going well.

He gave a sharp knock to the door, it opening immediately by her father. "Good evening sir," he greeted shakily.

Her father stared him down with a bored expression. "Come in."

Phillip walked down the suddenly unfamiliar entrance with Theo's father in front of him. They went to the dining room with Theo sitting awkwardly by herself. She smiled and gave a Phillip a weak wave as he sat down. Phillip smiled and waved back as he sat between her and him.

"Phillip, tell me about yourself," her father instructed. "My daughter said you're a poet, is that true?"

"Y-yes sir," Phillip choked out, forcing himself to make eye contact. 

He gave a noncommittal nod. "And that you graduated from Kings college. Impressive." He stared at Philip, as if he was trying to recall something.

"Thank you sir, " Phillip replied. He looked over at Theo, who smiled widely at him in joy. He smiled back.

The rest of the dinner followed the same, with Phillip internally stressing over everything that was said and Mr.Burr being quiet and noncommittal. He stressed over his words, especially the ones about how much time he and Theo spent together, worried he might get the wrong idea. He wished Theo had talked more, but he was satisfied by her smiles and the way she held his hand under the table. He gave them both a polite goodbye as he left, hoping he had done well. Maybe it was about time he told his parents about Theo.

* * *

"So, Papa, what do you think about him?" Theo asked as soon as Phillip left. She had regretted not saying a word while he was there; she could've at least tried to say something to make him like Phillip.

"He seems polite, and I trust you as a good judge of character," he started. "Just.. what exactly are you two doing?"

Theo blushed. "We're just friends, Papa, there's nothing to worry about." 

He gave a look of deep thought. "If you insist, but tell me if he ever hurts you," he said, cupping her face in his hands.

Theo smiled widely at his approval. He didn't love Phillip, but the fact that he trusted the way she felt was enough. She walked away to her room, barely hearing he father muttering something under his breath about Phillip looking strangely familiar.


	8. What Did I Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of Theo's comes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more plot-y than expected. Have fun!

"Wow, I don't know which part of that I want to insult first. You, my dear friend, are being ridiculous."

After the dinner Phillip went back to spending nearly all of his time at Theo's house. She didn't mind, of course, because it meant they could go back to spending their time in her house, talking, cuddling, and discussing classical literature, which they were doing right now.

"Romeo and Juliet WASN'T a tragedy, It was a heartfelt love story between two kids who's parents were too closed minded to see so," Phillip insisted, with Theo practically sitting in his lap and giving a face of disapproval.

"I'd be closed minded too if my child told me that they fell in love with someone they just met," Theo argued, lightly kissing where his neck and collarbone met.

Phillip practically melted at the kiss, but quickly tried to gain composure. "Quit it! Don't you believe in love at first sight?" He said, still trying to win the argument.

"I believe in _lust_ at first sight," Theo said. "To love someone you have to accept that they have flaws and that those flaws don't mean they aren't a good person. At the absolute least you have to know more about them than their _name._ "

"Ah, you mean like having a massive flaw that involves them being wrong all the time?"

"That wasn't even clever."

Their playful argument was quickly cut off by a loud persistent knocking on the door. Theo raised an eyebrow. Her father was never this early from work, and Susan would still be in school. "I'll go get it," she said.

The moment she opened the door she was immediately greeted by a pair of arms pulling her into a tight hug. "Theo, Darlin', Its been too long!" A loud southern drawl said.

"Lucy? It's you?" Theo said in awe, pulling away from the hug. She looked up to see Lucy Jefferson, Southerner, socialite, and longtime friend. "It's nice to see you again," Theo said looking up at her friend's bright smile and long mass of hair. "What are you doing in New York?" she asked.

"Ugh, Daddy's being ridiculous in Monticello, he keeps rambling about politics and it's driving me _insane,_ " Lucy groaned. Theo smiled at her friend's dramatics. "So, what are you doing?"

"Theo? Who's at the door?'" Phillip asked from the parlor.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked, trying to lean into the door.

Theo panicked. "Oh, it's just a boy," she awkwardly explained, hoping Lucy wouldn't ask any more questions.

Lucy's eyes lit up. Great. "A boy? This is so Exciting! Can I meet him? Or am I interrupting something?" she asked perversely.

Theo blushed at the implication. "No! We're just-"

"Oh, hey there! You must be a friend of Theo's! Susan, right?" Phillip said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"It's actually Lucy, dear," Lucy said, shaking Phillips hand. She took a step inside. "And you are?'

"Phillip. Nice to meet you," he said.

"So, how long have you known Theo?" Susan asked, walking with them to the parlor. There was something about the glint in her eye that made Theo cautious.

"About a month or so. You could say we're _very_ close," He bragged, putting his arm around the small of Theo's back.

"And you can say we're just friends," Theo snarked, pulling his arm away from her. It wasn't that she didn't like the contact, she just wasn't fond of PDA.

Lucy smiled, making Theo grow more cautious. "Well, Mr. Phillip, you should be flattered; My friend over here doesn't have much suitors," she said.

Theo blushed. "He's not my suitor," she said, shooting Lucy a side-eye. Lucy gave a playful shrug.

"Well, _technically-_ " Phillip started, shutting up when Theo raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm joking!" he insisted.

"Good." Theo smiled, holding his hand.

"So, how exactly did you two not-lovebirds meet?" Lucy asked.

"A library, I still decided to pursue her after she very rudely left me," Phillip explained dramatically.

Theo rolled her eyes. "I apologized, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, you did, and I appreciate that night," He flirted, kissing her hand.

Lucy immediately got between them. "You spent the night together?" she asked, eyeing both of them.

Theo blushed. "We didn't- It's not what- you know, what, i'll explain later," she mumbled, not making eye contact with Lucy, just _knowing_ she had a smug grin plastered on her face.

"You okay?" Phillip asked, holding her by her shoulders.

"If i'm interrupting something, I can just leave," Lucy said condescendingly.

"It's fine, Luce," Theo said, calming down. "Lucy, can i please talk to you in the Kitchen?" she grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room without waiting for an answer.

"Look, Lucy, I love you, but _please_ go away," She said tiredly.

"If I'm getting in the way of you two, I could just leave. Y'know, he's pretty hot, i can see why you'd want some alone time," Lucy said.

"When you say things like that, you make me think about my relationship with Phillip," Theo groaned, blushing.

"And?" Lucy asked.

"I don't _want_ to think about my relationship with Philip because it makes me think about wether or not I'm in love with him and It's not that I don't _not_ want to be in love with him but I can't be in love with him because it's just going to make things more complicated than they already are," She rambled in frustration, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, spilling her feelings onto the floor.

Lucy frowned. "You need some time, darlin'?" she asked, cradling her face in her hands.

" _Yes._ I'd really rather just stay with Phillip and not question anything. _A_ _lone,"_ Theo said.

Lucy smiled. "I get it. See ya, darlin'" she reassured.

The two left the room, Theo immediately getting bombarded by Phillip. "Are you okay? You look sick. Should I make you something?" he asked softly.

Theo shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit of a headache," she explained.

"I'll leave ya'll alone now," Lucy chirped, leaving.

"Are you sure you're healthy?" Phillip asked, leading her to the couch.

Theo gave a small smile and hugged him. "Yeah, can you just... hold me for a while?"

She could feel Phillip's skin heat up, but he didn't let her go. It felt great, having him on her. Just them, being peaceful and together.


	9. Drunk on Love (And Liquor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain push makes it impossible for Theo to hide her true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Susan asked, sitting by the parlor with Theo by her side.

"I'm fine, just tired," Theo lied. She wasn't tired, she was ashamed. She had every chance to talk to Phillip about her relationship with him, and avoided it. She should've told him how she felt, or more specifically, tell him she didn't know how she felt. It wasn't right for her to constantly stall, and it hurt more because she knew Philip didn't deserve it; he was smart and caring, never overstepping boundaries, and she wouldn't give him the time of day. What would even happen if she told him she loved him? She poured herself another glass of liquor in self pity.

* * *

Philip cautiously walked down the street to Theo's house. He couldn't help but be worried about her behavior the other day. She was so weak and timid, unlike her usual poised and sarcastic self. He stressed thoughts clouded his mind as he made his way down the candlelit streets. 

"Uh, hey?" He asked, knocking on the door.

The door was opened by a small, timid girl with dark waves of hair. "Hello? Oh, you must be Phillip!" She said.

"Nice to meet you, it's Susan, right? Is Theo home?" He asked.

"NO! I mean, yes, but she can't come to the door, not right now-" Susan ramble was cut off by a strangely relaxed voice.

"Hey, Suzy, who's at the door?" Theo?

"O-oh, I-it's no one! What are you doing outside your room?" Susan stuttered.

Theo stumbled over to the doorway, clearly drunk and hair a mess. "Pip! 'Bout time you showed up, I've been missing you! Bet your pretty little dick missed me too." She smiled perversely.

"Uh, what?" Phillip asked in shock. 

"Theo!" Susan blushed profusely.

Theo shrugged and pulled Phillip inside, a little too handsy. "Come oooonnnn, we don't have all day! Papa's gonna come soon and I want us to have some alone time. Hey, he's not coming till tomorrow, I guess we _do_ have all day!" she giggled, pulling him to the parlor with Susan nervously trailing behind them.

"She had a little too much to drink," Susan explained. "Theo, are you _really_ sure you want Phillip to stay over?"

"Of course, where else are we gonna fuck?" Theo pointed out.

Phillip took a step backwards. "Theo, you're drunk and you have no idea what you're saying, so maybe I should just leave?" He offered slowly.

Theo pouted and pulled Phillip unto the couch. "I'm telling you, Pip, I'm sober. My mind is sharp as a knife, and I could _show_ you how coordinated I am if you're willing to let me~" she teased, not even bothering to hide the way she was leering at him.

"I'd really rather not," Phillip choked out awkwardly.

Susan shuffled around nervously. "Uh, how about I make us all some tea?" She offered.

Theo was on the verge of tears. "Tea? Oh, that's so sweet! I love that! I love you! Do I ever tell you that often? I should! I love you, Suzy!" She drunkenly rambled.

"Thanks, Theo," Susan awkwardly replied. She turned back to Phillip. "If she says or does anything inappropriate, I'm so sorry. She hardly ever drinks, I don't know what caused this," she told him before walking into the kitchen.

Theo tried to reach for the liquor bottle on the coffee table before Phillip grabbed it away from her. "Heyyy," Theo whined, trying to get it and not thinking of just getting another bottle.

"You're already drunk enough as it is," Phillip insisted. Theo tried to put up a fight, which wasn't exactly had to win with the fact that he was taller and stronger than her.

"Asshole," Theo pouted, accepting defeat.

"Insult me all you want, but you're not getting any," he said strictly.

Theo frowned, but her anger was quickly forgotten about when she started staring at him. She got up and lightly bit a spot on Phillip's collarbone, sucking it.

Phillip immediately sat straight and clasped his mouth with his hand in attempt to hide his moans of pleasure, mentally kicking himself for enjoying it.

Theo noticed this and took amusement. "You're so sensitive," she cooed, laughing.

"Let's just sit here and talk, okay?" He asked her carefully, blushing deep.

Theo's eyes lit up."Yes! Let's!" She chirped, draping herself on Phillip's lap.

The two sat in an awkward silence before Theo spoke up. "You're pretty fucking awesome, you know that, Hamilton?" She said, lightly tracing Phillip's inner thigh with her finger.

Phillip raised an eyebrow and pushed her hand away. "How so?" He asked.

"Well, you're hot as hell for a start, and I heard you got a pretty good dick. Shame you never let me have it," She started as Philip sat there, hating how _willling_ she was when drunk. "I've never had sex before, but you'd lead me through, right, pip? You're sweet like that."

"Sooooo sweet like that. You're funny and smart and you're always there for me and smart-"

"You already said that."

"Oh, I did. Well, you are. You're the best, Pip. I love you."

"What?" He asked. Sure, he had told her several times how much he adored her, but he had never heard her say anything like that before. It felt so sweet and melodic in her voice, even if it was drunkenly slurred.

Before he could say more he felt Theo's tongue slip into his mouth, kissing him. He could taste the lust and alcohol in her as her tongue roamed widly.

A tea tray crashed to the floor. "Am I interrupting something?" Susan asked, coming from the kitchen.

Phillip pushed Theo back, gripping her shoulders. "THEODOSIA BURR. That's it, we're taking you to bed," he said strictly.

"Isn't this the second time you've taken me to bed?" Theo asked, leering.

"Should I leave?" Susan asked, shuffling in place.

"Uh, yeah, I think that's best. I can handle her on my own," Phillip assured. He turned back to back to Theo's blissfully relaxed face.

It was probably best if he didn't tell her anything about this tomorrow.

* * *

Theo woke up confused with a pounding headache;She gave a pained groan, tossing in bed.

"Theo, you're up!" Phillip asked, entering her room. He handed over a cup of water. "Drink this."

"Phillip? What are you doing in here?" She asked, sweating and trying to focus.

Phillip gave a pained expression. "I came over this morning," he said awkwardly. He was such a bad liar.

"You never come here this early," she pointed out, taking the water.

"Oh, well, I decided to come early today," he lied, playing with his hands.

Theo furrowed her eyebrows. "Phillip James Hamilton, why are you here?" she asked slowly.

Phillip took a deep breath. "You got really drunk last night and I stayed over to make sure you didn't hurt yourself," he said in one breath.

Theo raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't hide something like that to her, something else that would've happened. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Yupthatsitishouldgonow," Phillip rushed out, about to leave the room.

" _Phillip_. What happened last night?" She asked, emphasizing each word.

Phillip sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Well, for starters you made several obscenities about how you'd like to have sex with me," he started.

She blushed profusely and buried her face in her hands. Maybe she was better off not knowing what happened. "Is that all?" she asked, not looking directly at him.

"You made a fool of yourself in front of me and Susan, you kissed me and-"

"WHAT!?" Theo shouted. "Oh my god, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to," she rambled, burying her face in her hands deeper.

"I-it's fine, it's no big deal," he mumbled.

Theo sighed. "Okay, what else happened?"

"You... you said you loved me," He rushed.

Her eyes widened, nearly choking on her water. She told him she loved him? She had never really wanted to tell anyone anything like that, least of all Phillip. Out of all the ways she could've talked to him about her relationship, a drunken confession was the last thing she wanted.

"Phillip, I- I never- I was just-" She mumbled, not even knowing what she wanted to say.

"Theo it's alright. I'm okay with whatever you want to say," Phillip said, cupping her face in his hands, his face inches from her face. The slowly looked up, seeing his sweet half smile and hopeful glint in his eyes. So sweet, so understanding.

She rested her head on his chest. "I... I think i'm in love with you. You're amazing," she admitted quietly.

She could feel the smirk on his face. "Are you sure you're not still drunk?" he asked, resting his hand on her back.

Theo pulled away and rolled her eyes. "I confess my feelings to you and that's all you have to say?" she asked.

"Well, I already dealt with the stress of you saying that last night, so i'm kinda over it," He snarked.

"Shut up, loser." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry about the whole kissing you thing. I'm also sorry that's technically our first kiss."

"Well, we don't have to make it count," He said, pressing his smile against hers. Theo smiled at the pressure of the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to leave his comfort. For once in her life, she finally understood why Phillip Hamilton was in her life.


	10. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip makes a good (?) decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break! I'll upload more frequently!

"I want to meet your parents," Theo said, as she exited the theatre, holding hands with Phillip.

Phillip nearly choked on his saliva the moment the words left her mouth. Six words. Who knew six words could be so horrifying?

The last few weeks with Theo had been amazing. It felt perfect, being with her, knowing that she was by his side, and he didn't want that to end. It's not that he was ashamed of his family, quite the opposite, really, but he wasn't blind for crying out loud. He adored and respected his family, but his father's pride was... _frustrating_ to say the least. There was a chance his mother would understand, but he'd never hear the end of it from his father.

If Theo could feel how sweaty his palms were, she didn't say anything.

"So, what did you think of the play?" Phillip asked, pretending he didn't hear her.

Theo rolled her eyes. "I know you heard me."

"Look, what's the point in rushing things?" He tried to reason, walking her home.

"I don't think wanting to meet and talk to your parents is rushing," Theo replied. "You already met my dad, it just seems right. You've told them about my dad, right?"

The silence between them was thick and deafening, Phillip tightening his grip on her hand.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "You've told them I _exist,_ right?" She asked louder.

Still silence.

She grabbed his face, pulling it uncomfortably close to hers. "Phillip James Hamilton, look me in the eye and tell me that your parents are at the very least _aware_ that you're seeing someone," She said, emphasizing each word.

"I don't think we should start our relationship with lies," was all he managed to choke out, regretting the words once they left his mouth.

Theo pushed his face away, cursing under her breath. "You've got to be kidding me, Pip..."

"I know, I know, I'm just waiting for the right moment," Phillip tried to reason, knowing it was a cowardly defense.

"And when exactly will that happen?" Theo snapped rather bitterly.

"Hey, what're you yelling at me for? It's not like you told your dad I'm a Hamilton!" He shot back.

"That's different."

"How?"

Theo stood embarassed, not knowing what to say in reply. "... You're right, it's not any different. Just... please tell them about me, please," she admitted.

The two stayed together, walking to Theo's home, the silence loud as ever.

* * *

Phillip stood outside his father's office, looking like a scared child. He had never been afraid to speak his mind with anyone, least of all his father. This was fine; nothing bad would happen.

He knocked the door lightly; god, since when did he knock? Was that suspicious? He fidgeted awkwardly when he opened the door, hearing a 'come in'.

"Pops? Can I talk to you about something? Or are you busy?" He asked, eyes downcast.

"Eyes up, son," his father instructed. Phillip gulped, trying to look eye to eye with him. "What did you do?"

"What? Nothing! Well, technically- nevermind that sounds wrong, I just need to ask you for something, it's not a big deal, but-" Philip rambled.

"Slow down," He said.

Phillip took a deep breath. "It's about courting."

"Ah," he said, amused. "So, what exactly is the dilemma with this girl that has stolen your affections?" 

"Her name is Theodosia, and there's not exactly a dilemma, really. We met about two months ago? We've been spending a lot of time together. She's... Perfect. She's brilliant, elegant, breathtaking, I've never met anyone like her, Pops," he said, finding himself rambling but unable to stop. "I really want to take things to the next level with her- not by intercourse or anything like that, nevermind, just forget I said that, just, I... I want you and mom to meet her."

His father smiled. "You certainly care about this Theodosia," he said.

Phillip gave a short nod, not trusting himself to say anything more.

"I'd love to meet her," he said.

Phillip nodded once more, quickly leaving the room, sweating and fidgeting his way to his room.

"Hmm, What was all that about?" A French accent asked the moment he entered his room.

"Georges, I don't need this right now," Philip groaned, collapsing on his bed.

"Fine, fine," Georges said. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Philip said, halfheartedly. "Just... worried."

"About what exactly? Or is it a person?" Georges asked.

Philip raised an eyebrow. "Were you listening the entire time?"

Georges smiled. "Well, yes, but I was waiting for you tell me. Still don't think it's fair I haven't met her yet."

"I don't need your approval and you'd completely humiliate me," Phillip replied.

"You do not need my help to humiliate yourself," Georges insisted.

Phillip groaned louder, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Phillip was terrified to say the least, waiting for Theo to arrive for the lunch he had planned with his parents. He had talked Georges into getting his siblings out of the house, which only eased his worries slightly.

He drummed his fingers on the garden table shyly, his father sitting across him and his mother inside the house, greeting their guest. She quickly walked in, with Theo by her side.

"Nice choice, son," His father noted.

 _"Pops!"_ Philip hissed, blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Theodosia," His father greeted, standing up and extending his arm.

"Great to meet you too, Mr. Hamilton," Theo replied, shaking his hand. She gave a practiced smile, sitting next to Philip. "This is a wonderful lunch you made, Mrs. Hamilton." His mother smiled politely.

Theo turned to Philip, giving him a hopeful smile and held his hand underneath the table. He grinned slightly.

Philip didn't really pay attention to the lunch, focusing more on how Theo interacted with his parents, rarely adding to the conversation. Theo was as polite and clever as ever, seemingly impressing his parents.

Of course they were impressed, who wouldn't be? It was _Theodosia Burr,_ after all. Smart, beautiful, elegant...

Someone that deserved to be shown to the world, not hidden away by a coward. Phillip never considered himself to be a coward, but he started to see it from when he was with Theo. Theo was levelheaded and knew what it meant to be in a relationship, _he_ wanted a relationship where he never had to suffer from the ordeal of stepping out of his comfort zone. 

He was immature, and Theo didn't deserve someone like that.

The end of the lunch left Philip more terrified than when it started, despite everything going incredibly well.

"Well, Theodosia, I'm quite taken by you; I can see why Philip is as well," His father said. Phillip couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed.

"Thank you, Sir," She said. She turned to Philip. "You have lovely parents."

"Thanks," Philip rushed, trying to look directly at her.

"Goodbye," she said, leaving.

"Pip, are you alright?" His mother asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. He only just realized that he was shaking.

"Y-yeah. Look, Mama, Pops, I need to tell you something about Theo," Philip mumbled out.

"What did you do to her?" His father asked cautiously.

"N-nothing! It's nothing like that!" Philip said. _That would be easier to explain, though,_ he thought.

"...Her father is Aaron Burr."


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Philip's fathers react to their relationship.

It didn't take long for the room to delve into chaos.

"I can't believe you would let a traitor into this house! You were raised better than this!" Alexander yelled.

"She is _not_ a traitor," Phillip said with barely contained anger.

"You're right, only her _father_ is. He stripped your grandfather of his honour! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" Alexander shouted.

"No, it really doesn't. You weren't even bothered by Theo until you learned about her family. Why is everything I do always about you and your stupid legacy?" Phillip growled through gritted teeth.

**_"Excuse me?"_ **

"Alexander, a word?" Eliza said, getting between them; her voice was hard yet careful. "Phillip, go to your room."

"Wha- you can't punish me, I'm not a child!" Philip shot.

"Phillip, _please,_ " Eliza insisted, trying to make it clear she was trying to help.

Philip groaned in defeat and stormed up the stairs.

Eliza turned back at Alexander. "You're aware you're fighting with your own son, right?" She asked.

"I don't think you're understanding the weight of this situation," Alexander insisted, crossing his arms.

"What weight? Alexander, try to be civil," She coaxed, cradling his face in her hands. 

"How old is Philip, nineteen? Don't you remember being his age?" She said.

"Fondly, yes," he admitted begrudgingly.

"He's just a child, Alex. Let him make mistakes before he has to settle down and take things seriously. And if he really is in love with her, the worst that could happen is a bruise on your ego. Is that really such a crime?" She said in frustration. "Talk to him, and try notto let your ego get in the way."

"Fine," he said in defeat.

He begrudgingly walked upstairs, taking deep breaths.

"Son?" He asked, lightly knocking the door to his room.

"Do I have a choice?" Phillip groaned.

"Watch your tone, son," he said sharply.

"Yes, sir," Philip mumbled, opening the door. "What is it?"

"I'm here to apologize."

"What?" 

"You're wrong too, you know," Alexander addd quickly.

"Of course I am," Philip muttered under his breath, leaning towards the doorway."Sorry, sir."

The silence between them was thick. Alexander was never good with personal confrontation; arguing in court, sure, but with people that really mattered to him, not so much.

" ...Does she make you happy?" He asked.

"Theo? Oh, _absolutely,_ " He said in a sudden blissful tone, that reminded him Eliza when he had first started courting her.

"I've never met anyone like her. She's so brilliant, Pops; she's perfect, honestly. ...I understand the weight of your legacy that is risked by my relationship with her, but I assure you that wasn't my intention, sir," he apologized sheepishly.

Alexander beamed, hugging him tightly.

"P-pops! Too tight!" Philip chocked out.

"Oh, sorry," Alexander said, letting go and going down the stairs. "Philip, one more thing."

"What?"

"You are not to speak to Theodosia until further notice."

"What!? You can't just do that!" Philip shouted.

"Just trust me on this, son. I need to make sure of something first," he said going down the stairs.

Once he made his way down, he was greeted by Eliza giving him a hopeful smile. "What did you do? I heard yelling," Eliza asked, frustrated.

"It's not a big deal, Betsey. I just need to settle the score with an old friend," he explained.

Eliza stared at him. He was lucky to have a wife that was able to put up with him, but luck didn't always last long. "I'll write to Burr in advance. Go easy on the poor man, Dear." She said, going up to their room.

Alexander rolled his eyes. He _could_ be civil if he wanted to; he was just very vocal about his opinions, that was all.

He went to his office and started to write a letter.

* * *

_Dear Senator Burr,_

_I know our relationship has been rather strained since I learned about your senator status, yet the contents of this letter are far too important for me to hide from you._

_Let's not waste anytime and get to the point: My eldest son, Philip has taken a liking to your daughter, Theodosia, and it appears that she feels the same way. I am unaware if your Theodosia has told you, but you are just as obligated as me to know about this relationship._

_According to Philip they have been courting each other for the past two months or so._ _I would like to discuss this... growing relationship with you sometime soon._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Alexander Hamilton_

Aaron nearly crushed the letter in his hands as he read it. This couldn't possibly be true; Theodosia told him everything, there was no way she would keep something like _this._

"Theodosia, get in here, **_now_** ," he called, his voice hard.

She arrived quickly. "Is anything wrong, Papa?"

"What exactly do you know about this?" He asked, handing her the letter.

She skimmed over the letter, terror colouring her face. "I- Papa, I can explain, just don't get mad-" she stuttered.

"I'm not mad," he cut her off. "Just- why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked.

"Well, what would you say to me if I told you from the start?" She asked, trying to make a defense for herself.

She wasn't wrong. He wasn't exactly secretive about how he felt about Hamilton's; they were the few thoughts he was able to say out loud. But still, this was too big to be kept as a secret.

"That's not an excuse, Theo," He pointed out.

Theo huffed, not about to accept defeat. "You liked Philip just fine when you met him, why does his family change anything?"

Aaron groaned. "It doesn't, just... You're all I have left, I just want you to be happy, despite my... Personal history with Philip's father,"

Theo gave a questionable look. "What exactly does that mean?"

Aaron gave a frustrated sigh. "It means I'll have to make a meeting with an old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some petty arguing between two grownass adults next chapter.


	12. A Bastard, a Senator, and a Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Alexander meet again.

Aaron can't remember the last time he visited the Hamilton estate; maybe about a month or so after the war ended, when he and Alexander were still on speaking terms. Regardless of reason, he was here now, days after Alexander's letter arrived, more than ready to make his case. He gave a short knock on the door, quickly answered by Philip himself.

"Good morning, sir," Philip answered, clearly forcing himself to make eye contact.

"Good morning to you as well. Where is your father?" Aaron asked, putting his coat on a hook.

"In the parlor, sir," Philip answered. "And, um, how is Theodosia?"

"She is well," he replied, not looking at him as he walked to the parlor. He wasn't completely right; Theo had been acting strange for the past few days.

Alexander looked as disheveled as ever, reading in a couch in the parlor, bags under his eyes and jacket wrinkled. He knew the man viewed sleep as optional, but he could've at least tried to clean himself up.

"Senator Burr, sir," Alexander greeted.

"You look like hell," he replied.

"Ah, as polite as ever," Alexander said.

"I'd rather skip the pleasantries," Aaron said, taking a seat. "Let's get to the point: your son is courting my daughter, comments?"

"You really don't change much out of court, do you? You know, you're taking this a lot easier than I thought you would," Alexander quipped. 

"I don't see this as something to fret about, as long as you act civil about this," Aaron replied.

"I am _very_ civil, Burr, and I'm hoping you will be as well, once you understand the weight of this situation," Alexander said slowly.

"What weight?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Alexander muttered under his breath. "You do understand what will happen to our honor if they get closer, God forbid get married. We can't just _let_ this happen."

Aaron furrowed his brows. "Look, I expected my daughter to have more sense to be with a _Hamilton,_ but I'm not going to ruin her relationship; I expect her realize that your son is a bad influence on her own."

"Excuse me?" Alexander glared. "I'm not sure if you forgot, but _I_ was the one who informed you about this relationship."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Aaron gritted his teeth.

Alexander smirked slightly. "I mean that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Aaron groaned; fighting with Alexander was a fruitless endeavor. "Alexander, I think it's clear that the problem with this relationship isn't between them, but with us."

"Well, what exactly do you want to do about this?" 

"I'm going to be clear, Alexander- I trust your _son_ just fine, but I think my worries about his upbringing are perfectly reasonable," Aaron explained.

"What exactly about the way I raise my children do you find worrying?" Alexander asked.

"Let's just say I don't need another bastard running around," Aaron quipped.

Alexander gave a pained grin. "Ah, we're going there know, aren't we?"

Aaron gave a recited smile. "It seems we are."

* * *

In hindsight, running away to Theo's probably wasn't the best idea, but Philip was already in deep. He knocked on the door quickly, greeted by Theo.

"Phillip!" She smiled. "It's you."

"I've missed you," he said, holding her close by her hips and going inside, leading her to her room, clinging her tightly. Theo laughed into his chest.

"It's only been a couple days," Theo pointed out, not leaving his grip.

"It's felt like longer," he replied, kissing her temple, tasting sweat on her. Odd.

"So, what do you think will happen with our fathers?" She asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Probably some yelling; wouldn't be surprised if punches were thrown," Philip said absentmindedly, playing with the hair on the nape of her neck, splaying his fingers. 

She nearly flinched at the contact; she usually loved it when he did that. He could feel her shiver against him. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"It's fine," Philip said, taking his hand away and trying to push away his fears about what was going on with her. "Do you think our fathers are gonna keep this thing up?"

"They've been doing so for the past ten years, I wouldn't put it past them," Theo said simply.

"Can't they at least try to grow up?" Philip complained.

"I'm sure we'll find a way around it," Theo said, guiding his face to hers.

Philip smiled, leaning into the kiss. It was... heated, but not the same comforting warmth in their usual kisses. Philip wasn't sure the heat was coming from the kiss at all, feeling it in Theo's hand as he held it. He tried to ignore his worries, slipping his tongue into the kiss, but the heat was too looming.

He pulled away, Theo hanging onto him rather weakly. "Are you okay? You're burning up," he said.

"I'm fine, Pip, I just have a bit of a headache. I'm fine, I swear," She mumbled, resting her head on his chest, growing hotter along with deep pants.

"You should go to bed. I'll come some other time, see ya Theo. ...Theo? Theo!" Philip cried. Theo was laying next to him, unconscious and heating up. "Theo, wake up!" He yelled, holding her tightly. Her heart was beating, a little too fast.

He needed to act quickly.

* * *

"Do **_not_** bring my wife into this," Aaron hissed, taking a sharp step towards Alexander. This should've been easy; he should've been able to make a statement and leave, then again he should've known anything involving Alexander Hamilton would be complicated.

"Why not? You don't seem to have a problem with bringing up the past," Alexander shot.

"You _bastard,"_ he seethed. 

"Ah, how original," Alexander noted. "If you're not going to take this seriously, get the fuck out _now._ "

"With pleasure," Aaron growled, storming to the door, only to be interrupted by Philip swinging the door open in panic. "SIR!" He shouted.

"What is it, boy?" Aaron asked tiredly. He didn't have the patience for this.

"Theo's in the hospital," Philip said weakly.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to announce that I'm going through some writers block and the next chapter might come about next week. I'll be back soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first hamilton fic and i'm pretty excited! make sure to comment!


End file.
